what if bella was the vampier instead of edward
by rebecca bell
Summary: bella was the vampier she is the first to be turnd by carlisel but everyone ealse will go in order. this will be interesting!
1. intro

Bella was the first person carliel ever wanted to save from death he thought of her as a daughter though she was not his real daughter because him being vampire could never have children. But after spending time with the young girl here in the hospital that he worked in he had become to love her and he was so sure she was going to live that when she took the turn for the worst it broke his heart well it would have if he had one to break the girl had been tormented for years by her real parents and all he wanted to do was give her another chance of life. He took the young girl and pronounced her dead though her heart still beated in her chest he then took her back home to his house were he turnd her into what he had so many years befor had become himself a vampire. He taught her to resist the thirst for human blood to only drink animal blood and only slipping up once got the hang of it. They went on for years before he found esme his wife in the hospital who was pronounced dead and only someone with his hearing could still hear the beating of the beautiful ladies heart. He took her home just like he had with bella and turnd her the three of them went on like that from sometime befor finding Rosalie on the way home dying from being injered. He thought bella was lonely and may need a sister so he turnd her hopeing she would help bellas lonlyness. But bella didn't think that was. Rosalie hale shes a rich snobb she will not like the way we live because it wount all ways be about her. Just give her a chance please bella for me? Carliel pleaded. Fine!! Amazingly after sometime the girls got along really good. Then Rosalie found emmet and asked me to save him after he had been viciously attacked by a bear I did of corse because she must have had big feeling for him not to have given into temptation. Then latter we were joind by two more who were all ready turnd only they wished to live like we do we like to think of our selves as vegaterians LOL its our own little joke. And now here in 2005 we are back living in forks Washington. Were our story will become quite interesting!


	2. Chapter 1

Edward was annoyed he couldn't understand why his mother ever wanted to get remarried and why should he have to go live with his father in forks Washington just so she could go off and travel with her new husband. Curse jenny his best friend!! Why dose she get to me. Edward your being selfish your mother deserves to be happy she said. You need to go stay with your father and get to know him she said just think how great it would be to get out of boring Arizona and ten times better than trailing around with your mother being home school she said and finely he had given up and agreed to go. Now as he claimed his baggage and walked out side were it was raining he saw what a big mistake he had made great he though just another day in paradise Hugh? Just then his father pulled up in his police car his father got out to put his bags into the trunk they got in and got on the road. So how was your flight? Long he answered. I bet so how's your mother? She is doing fine. How are you? Ok he said. They road the rest of the way in silence. When they got to Charlie's house they went in and up to the room he would be staying in until further notice. He threw his bags down and sat on his bed see you at dinner time that's when Billy and his son Jacob will be here to drop the truck I bought for you to use off they will be staying for dinner. Do you remember Billy black his sons name is Jacob you guys use to play until you stopped visiting. Kind of he said. Well they will be here around six. Ok. And with that Charlie left. At 6 on the dot a old truck pulled into the driveway he saw a young man help the older man into a wheelchair and start to push him up the drive way. He went down stairs to greet them him and Jacob hit it off right away I guess forks wont be so bad he thought as he went upstairs to his room that night at least I have one friend. He went to bed after checking his e-mail sure enough there was a message from his mom wanting to know how things were going. Typical he thought. He wrote Mom: I just got here basically but so far so good time for bed I have school tomorrow remember? Love Edward He turned off the computer then the lights and went to bed he wanted to look alive for his first day at forks high.


	3. Chapter 2 first day at school

I pulled up in my old new truck that Charlie had given me. He had bought it from his long time friend Billy black. I parked the big thing between a nice red convertible and a shiny silver Volvo. I got out being careful not to hit the beautiful red convertible since the bumper sticker alarmed me. It read: caution: a bitch owns this. Ya I don't want to upset any female I know how they can be!! He went in to the school and everyone stopped to stare as he passed. He went to the main office to pick up his schedule. Here you go and if you have any trouble finding were anything is pleas just stop one of the students and ask them to help you they are all very nice. Thanks he said and took off to find room 11. On his way down the hall he believed was the right one he wasn't paying attention and ran straight into a boy who looked to be his age. Sorry he said as the boy hurried to pick all his books that had been dropped when he had crashed in to the poor boy. No problem the boy said turning to open a locker door and depositing all the books in side. Are all of those books yours? No I stole them from the girls in my first hour class just a little prank to get them alive and motivated. And angry I added for him. Why do you think that? Because that girl over there looks like she is about to murder you. Oh Jessica ya well that ones a little feisty he said with a laugh. I'm Eric by the way he said holding his hand out. Edward I said taking his hand and shaking it. The girl had given up with the murderous glare and came over to where we were. Very funny Eric she said now give me my book back before I make you wish you were never born. Maybe this was the girl who owned that convertible that sticker sure did sound like her. Fine her I was just joking around. Uh Hugh she said. Her voice turned sweet as she turned to me hi im Jessica you must be Edward swan. Yes how did you know that? Are you kidding? We have all been waiting for your arrival. So what is your first hour class Eric asked? Um English room 11. Well then its good that you ran into me because its back the other way. Oh I said well then lead the way. They got to class just on time. Nothing much different happened until lunch. He walked in to the cafeteria with Eric to his left and Jessica on his right. We have the best art program in all of Washington Jessica was saying and it be really cool if you joined. Thanks he said as they entered the line but I am no artist well not a very good one anyways. They got there food and went and sat down a few minutes latter he saw these really pale people walking to come in to the cafeteria. Who are they he said jerking his head to were they were walking. Oh them well the blond and the guy she's holding hands with that's Rosalie and Emmet rosily is pretty but she's also some what of a bitch Emmet seams to be quite strong. The next two behind them is Alice and Jasper, Jasper is quiet they all are actually they pretty much keep to there selves. And that one is Bella he caught his breath as the last one entered she was breath taking as if feeling him watching her she turned her head and looked at him he turned his head as fast as he could but not before noticing the smirk on her face. she sat down next to the big one who's name was Emmet who asked her a question he couldn't hear. So what's their story he asked oh they are all adopted by dr. Cullen who woks at the hospital they are all couples witch is weird and wrong all at the same time. Rosalie hale and Emmet Cullen are a couple and Alice Cullen and jasper hale are a couple. And Bella no one that I know of though she has had plenty of offers but always refuses. I guess they were all adopted by the doctor and his wife Esme. Their all kind of weird mike another kid he met that morning said. Bella looked over as if she had heard mikes comment but looked away again. So they all live together? Yes just out side of town in this huge house Eric added. Just then the bell ring he looked up just in time to see all five Cullen's/hales leave the cafeteria. He got up and headed to his next class. Biology. Great he thought I hope we don't have to dissect a frog or anything he thought.


	4. Chapter 3 biology

Bella's pov.

I looked up when the teacher said welcome to forks high Edward. This wasn't good she thought the boy was goona be in trouble he smelled so good and the temptation was there she would have to see about switching classes after school and she would kill the secretary if she gave her any trouble well not really but shed show her how mad she was. Oh great now I have to sit next to him. I ignored him and hoped he got the message. So far he seamed to. Good because that's ill I need, him distracting me from concentrating on not killing him! I really cant afford to kill him Carlisle would kill me if I did not to mention our secret would be out. No I couldn't afford for that to happen ill just go see the secretary right after class and see what can be done about this little problem.

Edwards pov.

Man this girl was up tight she made it very clear she didn't want to be bothered. What was her problem anyways? She seems to be agitated I wanted to ask her if shes all right but im afraid she would get even more tense than she all ready was that mike kid was right this cullen chick did seem to be a little weird. I wonder what Jacob has pland to day maybe ill call him up and ask him to hang out or something. He listend to the teacher talking about how they would indeed to his horror be dissecting frogs tomorrow and that each student would be working in pairs of two and guess who his partner was yep the agitated pale girl well this shall be fun he thought.

Bella's pov

I don't know why I couldn't switch out so what if we were all ready halfway into the year. She just doesn't like me but I bet ya a thousand dollars if one of my brothers came in here and wanted to switch into my biology class to harass me shed be all ok Emmet honey what ever you want! Stupid secretary couldn't she see I really didn't want to be in that class I was smart enough to be in Emmet's or Jasper's biology class hell I have only been a live for a few decades now not that she knew that of course but hey I was fine with just changing hours but no she hates me so she tells me im stuck with the class and that means im also stuck sitting next to the new boy who makes me want to forget about being a vegetarian and drink his blood. Now im going to be in a bad mood all day and you know what that means Emmet is going to be through the wall because you know he's going to try and set me off and today he just might get lucky. That boy sure dose get on my nerves but I love him any ways as far as older brothers go he's the best there is even though technically im older than all of them.


	5. Chapter 4 after school

**if you are reading this will you please leave me a review and let me know what you think. please and thanks!!**

**i dont own any of the twilight stuff and dont claim to im just doing this because i had and idea and i ran with it!**

Bella's pov

When I got home from school that day I was in a mood. Hey Bella, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice how was your day at school mom asked? Fine they all answered. Just wonderful I said in a tone that didn't make it seam that it was such a wonderful day. What's wrong with you Emmet ask someone scratch your pretty little baby or are we just having a bad day? Shut up Emmet Esme said. Bella what's wrong? Im in trouble. Trouble what kind of trouble? The killing kind of trouble! What they all said going even paler if that was even possible. What do you mean have you killed somebody esme asked? no but there is a new boy at our school an he smells so good mom I have never been this tempted by a humans blood before but now im in trouble I think I need to go down to the hospital to talk to dad the secretary at the school wont let me change classes so I think I need to go away for a little while to be by my self to meditate and gain more self control so I can make sure not to kill the poor boy he seems very nice and I wish not to hurt him. But he's different I also cant read his mind like I can read everyone elses and it confuses me but im also curious about him. Yes well what ever you think you need to do but I do wish you would take one of your brothers with you, you know I don't like any of you going anywhere alone. I know. Ill go with you Emmet said. Fine I said ill be back soon after I talk to dad be ready and Alice will you pack me a bag with enough close for 3 or 4 days yes she said and ran up stairs 3 or 4 days Alice I yelled not a years supplies the rest laughed at this remark. Ok well im off be ready to go I said to Emmet. Yes ma'am he said giving me a mock solute . I went out and got into my car and headed to the hospital.

Edwards pov

When I got home from school today Charlie told me Jacob called and wanted to know if I wanted to come to la push and hang with him and his friend Embry and Quil. I called Jacob back and I now was on my way to his house after getting directions from Charlie. I pulled up to Jacobs house and he came out followed by two boys who must be Embry and Quil they were both tall gangly boys with long dark hair and brown eyes. Hey Edward Jacob said coming up and putting his hand on my shoulder turning me to face the other two boys. Edward this is Quil and Embry he said pointing to each boy as he said their name each boy said hello. Hi I said. So we thought we would take you and show you around la push Jacob said. Ok I said lead the way and that's what we did all day going through la push they showed me the comic book store yep they had a comic book store on the reservation. They took me to the little drug store they showed me their homes and the homes of their friends la push was a very pretty place I know im a guy and all but hey I can admit when something is pretty. And this Jacob said is the beach were every one comes even the kids in forks. Wow I said its beautiful. Ya they all agreed. By the time they got back to Jacobs hose it was 6:30 well id better get going he said I have homework and I have to get up for school tomorrow. Ok well thanks for hanging out with us today Jacob said. Ya Embry said we had a lot of fun. A lot of fun Quil said. Thanks I had fun to ill see ya guys later. And with that he got in his truck and left.


	6. Chapter 5 Hawaii

Bella's pov.

After I got home from the hospital after talking to Carlisle Emmet was ready to go like I told him to be. Ready sis he asked coming down the stairs after hearing me come in. yes. So your father agreed then? Esme asked. Yes he thinks its best for me to go somewhere and sort my mind out and he agreed with you on taking one of my brothers I told him I planed on taking Emmet and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack I mean if that were possible. Why Emmet said becoming defensive. Because I said he remembers the last time I went away for a while and you went with me we had to replace the whole damn hotel room. So I cant go? Are you going to behave this time? Yes I promise!!! Well then you can go id rather take you any ways! What!!! Why what's wrong with me jasper demanded. The last time I took you with me somewhere you made some drunken guy try to get in my pants I said. So now Emmet and me were in the palace hotel here in Hawaii I know vampires can't come out in the sun or else we would be exposed but we went out when the sun was low enough. So it was breaking point now so Emmet and me went out to walk around the island to look around. Hawaii was beautiful the way the sun sat over the ocean it made the water beautiful we walked down to the beach and I took my sandals off and walked into the water my dress flowed up I swam and my brother watched me from shore he was sitting on the sand and he was smiling defiantly planning something he was singing the alphabet in his head. You better not do what ever you're thinking about doing I called to him. What? He said all innocently I wasn't planning anything. Sure and that's why your singing the alphabet! Ha I like the alpha bet. Uh Hugh! Hey don't you dare I said. What? He asked getting up. Please Emmet I am just trying to relax plus you promised to behave if you came. No I promised not to destroy the hotel room. This is different he wadded into the water. Come on just once he asked. Fine just once but only if I can do it to you. Fine with me and with that he picked me up and threw me, as far away is possible witch I landed so far away he was just a spec. Ok I said when I reached him a half of a second later your turn and I picked him up under his arms and threw him even farther than he threw me. He came back laughing and we laid on our backs and floated for a while just thinking and you don't even want to know what he was thinking about! I don't know how long we floated but by the time we got back to the hotel it was completely dark. So he said sitting on the couch. Ya I said. Why do you think this Edward is so different than the others? I don't know Carlisle thinks that there is a human who's blood calls to us for each vampire out there and vampires like us even have trouble resisting that means we just got to find our center and try to push past the problem and that's why I came out here its calm and soothing. Ya it is very peaceful out here. Totally I said. Thanks he said a few minutes later. For what? I asked. Choosing me to come with you. Well it was either you or jasper and I still cant get over the incident he created the last time he came with me id rather have a destructive vampire brother with me then a control freak I said with a smile. He laughed dose this mean I get to destroy the place. No it dose not if you so much as put the smallest dent in the wall ill hang you by your ears. He laughed and they spent the rest of the night talking.


	7. Chapter 6: never got to apologize

**Edwards's pov**

I planed on apologizing to the Cullen girl for what ever it was that I did to up set her but she wasn't there the next day so not only did I not get to apologize I also had to dissect that disgusting frog all by myself! I hated doing things like this. I wonder if bella's absent was due to her obvious dislike to me? I stopped mike and asked him. Hey mike!! Oh hi Eddie. Edward I said. Ya ok he said what's up? Why do you suppose Bella wasn't in school today? Word is she and her brother Emmett skipped to go out of town for a week or so. Really? Ya they do that sometimes the Cullen's they just take off and you wont see them for a few days but that's usually when the weathers nice so I don't know why they have decided to go off today its not that great out. Thanks he said. You still coming to La Push tomorrow? Ya ill be there. You know we are all meeting at my parents outdoors sports store if you want to ride with us to la push just meet us there at 4:30pm. Ok I think I will thanks mike. No problem see ya tomorrow he said. Ya ok tomorrow. He went to his truck and went home. He went up to his room to check his e-mail the minute he got home sure enough he had one from his mom.

Edward

Hey sweetie how is school going? Any new friends? How's your dad? Say hi to him for me? But most importantly Eddie how are you doing?

Love mom

Mom

School is fine. I have nice new friends remember Jacob black? Well ya hung out with him and his 2 other friends embry and quil they are all really cool! Dad is well still the same old dad. Ill tell him hi. I'm fine mom no need to worry about me and you know I hate the name Eddie. How is Phil? How about yourself? Got to go!

Love ya **Edward!**

So what am I going to do for the rest of the evening? He went to his window and looked out just then the phone rang down stairs and he ran to answer it since Charlie wasn't home yet. Hello he said. Oh hey Edward its Jacob hey so listen I was wondering well Billy to if maybe you and Charlie would want to come over tonight for dinner. Charlie walked in just then. Hold on Jake and ill ask him. Who is it Charlie asked? Its Jake him and Billy want to know if we want to come over for dinner and what was that Jake? Oh ok. Come over for pizza and watch the base ball game on TV? Sure Charlie said sounds great what time. Ya Jake he said ya what time do you want us there. Ok sounds good he said and hung up. He said5: 30. Ok we better get going then. They went out and took the squad car to jakes an hour latter they had all stuffed their selves with pizza and it seamed like only 5 minutes later though was a hour later they were leaving to go home. He didn't realize how tiered he was till he hit his room he laied down on his bed what would the next day bring he wondered will Bella be back or be gone for a week like mike guessed well I guess will just have to wait and see. He went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7 bellas back,jaspers in trouble

Bellas pov.

It had been 2 days since her and Emmett had left forks and now she was sure she was ready to go back so her and Emmett were now sitting on the plane it was a very long flight and very boring it was hard for them to sit still. They touched down the next daywitch was thursday at 6:30 am. Rosalie and jasper had come to meet them. Rosalie through her arms around Emmett and gave him a very passionet kiss jasper picked me up and spun me around. You missed me that much. Of corse! You're my favorite sister and pluse I missed having someone to pick on since I cant pick on Rosalie cause well Im afraid of what shed do to me and because alice is the love of my life and I want to keep it that way it just leaves you my dear darling sister he said with his little haunting smile. Uh hugh right. They went and got their luggage and hurried to the car. They arrived home minutes later and she hopped out of the car and her parents met her on the porch. Oh thank god my babies home her mother said I have missed you so much. I missed you to but im feeling better she did hugging her mom. That's good her dad said. Hey dad. Hey he said hugging her. So did you two have a good time her mother asked. yep Emmett said joining them on the stairs to give their mother a hug. Did your brother here behave him self ? carlisel asked. ya he was good it might have something to do with the fact that I told him id hang him by his ears if he did anything he wasn't suppose to. They chuckled well good. Next time I get to go jasper said coming up the stairs and going into the house. You wish I said. I heard that he yelled! They all went into the house and her father had to ask of corse. Why is it that you wont take jasper with you? I can answer that one Emmett said. Emmett I said mind your own bisness!! Go on son. Well the last time he went with here somewere you know his controlling thing well he used it to make this guy harass bella here and well he messed with her amotions and the next thing you know they almost went the whole way if you know what I mean Emmett said winking at his parents. Jasper Carlisle yelled get your ass down here now!!!!! What jasper said smileing. You know what Carlisle said. What the hell were you thinking she could have killed or sieriously hurt that man. I wouldn't have let her hurt that man. I know you wouldn't have ment to but that's no excuse you my son are grounded no tv,no xbox360 and now fun time with alice if you catch my drift! What alice said comeing into the room?!!! Why punish me I didn't do anything!!!!!? Im sorry alice youll have to take it up with cupid here he dug himself the whole!! Thanks a lot bella jasper said. Hey don't look at me I said I wasn't ever planning to tell that story that was all Emmett here's doing. See ya Emmett said running out the front door. Oh no you don't jasper said get back here and take it like a man and he ran after him. So your going back to school? Esme asked. I will tomorrow. Ok they all went off to different parts of the house. I hope im ready I though.


	9. Chapter 8 back at school

**Edwards pov **

Today was Friday after school I would be going down to la push with a few of the students here at forks high. I was hoping Jacob would show up not that I dint like any of the kids here at forks high its just that connection friend wise I had a better connection with Jacob and his gang maybe because he didn't spend the whole time gossiping about everyone like Jessica and mikes group did. He was making his way into the cafeteria and looked over at the Cullen's table like he did every day to see if she had returned he was surprise to see her he had figured she wouldn't be back till Monday but there she was. She looked over and when she saw him looking at her she actually smiled wow wired she must have just been having a bad day the first day he had started there. Hey Eddie over here mike called its Edward I said turning around and walking to mikes table.

**Bella's pov.**

I was about to get up and go over to him when that dumb ass mike Newton called him. Eddie he had said and I could see he hated the name though I couldn't be certain because for some reason I couldn't hear his thoughts like I could the rest of the people in the world but the look he had on his face when he had corrected the kid suggested that he hated to be called Eddie. I guess I could wait till biology to apologize to him for the way I had acted though I didn't know what excuse I could give with out telling him im a vampire which can never happen so ill just have to make something up.


	10. Chapter 9 the invatation

**Edward's pov**

I walked into class and sat down next to Bella who smiled and I smiled back. Hi she said im Isabella Cullen but I prefer Bella. Im Edward and prefer Edward but it seams some of the kids hear can't get it straight no mater how often I remind them. Ya their kind of stupid like that she said. Ya but that seams a little mean to call them stupid. Maybe she said. Look she said im sorry for being quite rude that first day but I was just having an off day it happens sometimes and I was kind of anxious to get out of school that day and on the plane. Oh were did you go I noticed you and your brother? Were gone. Ya Emmett and I won a free 2 day trip to Hawaii. Really that's cool how was it he asked? It was great Hawaii is beautiful! I bet I watch that show dog the bounty hunter he hunts down fugitives in Hawaii it looks really beautiful on TV. Ya but its ten times better in person. Ya I bet I wish I could go there sometime. Maybe you could she said. I doubt it he said I can't even afford a better vehicle nothing against my truck I love it but it was all my father could afford. You never know Edward you may just get the chance someday as long as you believe. Maybe. So what did I miss while I was gone? Not much just dissecting frogs he said with a grossed out face she laughed. Well im glad I missed that she said I hate to think about cutting open a helpless frog. Ya it was gross. Hey some of us are going down to la push after school today you want to come. Oh thanks but I cant I promised my sister Alice I would go with her to the mall I hate shopping but I owe Alice and so im stuck. Oh well maybe some other time. Ya maybe. The teacher came in just then and told us to be quiet and start reading chapter 5 how to take a blood sample. Oh great I mooned. You ok Bella turned to me and asked. Ya well I kind of faint when I see blood. Oh she said with a chuckle. Class ended 45 minutes later and they all rushed out eager to start the weekend have a good weekend bella said. Ok you to see ya Monday. Thanks she said and left. Time to go to la push Edward said.


	11. Chapter 10 after school activities

Bella's pov

So I lied I wasn't really suppose to go with Alice to the mall after school but hay might as well give Alice a present and let her drag me off to the mall. I was half way to my Volvo when cold arms went around me and someone I suspected was Alice squealing in my ear I turned around and sure enough there was Alice. What have you done jasper asked me in my head? We are off to the mall I said want to come rose? Hell yes she said. Besides Alice rose was the next shopaholic. We said bye to the boys and got into my car and took off. Seriously Bella you need a new car she said at least to do our running around to the malls in. ya I suppose I was actually thinking about getting a porch or mustang but im not sure. Ill get you one Alice said to thank you for taking me shopping today I know shopping with me can be a pain and I really appreciate it. Ok I said but it has to be black blacks a bad ass color and you know me im bad to the bone! Forever and a day latter they each had about 50 bags of new cloths and Bella had some new cds and movies. To the vampmobile I said. They chuckled. They had a smooth ride home they barley argued at all.

Edwards pov

So we had just gotten to lapush and went straight to the beach. Jacob and his friends arrived shortly after not just embry and quill but more. We told stories and cooked hotdogs then some of the guys wanted to go to the cliffs and I opted to go with Jacob to the other beach because I wanted to ask about this story his friends were telling earlier. So what's up with this legend of vampires and wolves. An half hour later they rejoined the rest of the gang and he was thinking of the weird pale girl Bella and how she reminded him of a cold one like Jacob had just got done telling him about. No he told himself there is no such thing as vampires and soon after he got back they all packed up to go home and he fell asleep that night thinking about vampires and wolves and wondering if it was possible.


	12. Chapter11: there will be consequences

**Edwards pov**

So for the past month me and Bella have been eating lunch together I notice she doesn't really eat the food I thought that was kind of weird but maybe she didn't like the school lunches or something I mean I

wasn't letting that story about the cold ones Jacob told me I mean if she was a vampire I would be dead right now right. I looked over at her brothers and sisters and caught the big scary one who's name was

Emmett looking at me his expression was kind of scary. Why is it whenever I see your brother's they have this look like they want to kill me? I asked her. She looked over at Emmett and gave him a hard angry

look and he looked away. Oh Emmett? He's just jealous of you he thinks I wont have anytime to spend with him now that im friends with you. That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard he said. I know

Emmett's like that so is jasper big babies if you ask me she said and I snickered at that. Ya well I wouldn't take up all your time and plus I think its nice you have brothers and sisters that want to spend time

with you. Do you have any brothers or sisters? She asked. No im the only child. Sometimes I wish I were an only child she said we both looked over at her siblings and they were all looking at us like they had

heard the comment. Not that I don't love them cause I do very much its just that they all drive me bananas. I snickered again. So what do you all do for fun? I asked. Baseball, camping, shopping though that's

not that much fun, we like fast cars and hunting! Wow that all sounds like fun but baseball im just not good at sports im kind of a klutz. Ya she said we really love baseball but we hardly ever get to play any

more. That sucks. Ya it dose. The bell rang see ya in biology she said. Ok later I said.

**Bellas pov**

I was going to have to have a talk with those two Emmett and Jasper that is I think I need to reassure them that I still love them and Edward wasn't going to replace them or else I was going to have to pick

pieces of Edward up because they got rid of the competition. So that was what I was getting ready to do when I walked into the house when I was stampede by my siblings. Only child they shouted. How could

you say the? Why wouldn't you want us around? See I told you shed replace us with that no good human boy Emmett shouted!!! Hold on hold on I said they wouldn't shut up. QUIET!!!!! I yelled. They all went

quiet and looked at me. Now you 4 listen here and listen good. 1. I don't wish I were an only child only sometimes but that's only 1 day out of 7. 2. I love you all and that's why im doing this and 3. What im

doing is im making you all sit with Edward and me tomorrow. What no way they said. Yes I said you don't want to be excluded from my life then ill just have Edward join all of us for lunch tomorrow. That's not

what I meant Jasper we will not be eating him. Darn he said. I rolled my eyes. You all are going to be nice and there will be consequences for each of you if you don't moms been listening and she agrees and is

going to let me enforce those consequences. What are they? Emmett asked.

For you I said to him. No video games for a month. A month!!!!! Yes a month. You I said to jasper no driving for a month. What that's not fare!!!! Is to. You I said to Rosalie. You wont be able to use your

precious hair strengthener for a month. No you can't take that away. Want to bet. And you I said to Alice. No shopping for a whole month!! Noooooo!!! All I ask is that you try to be nice he's really a nice guy and

if you don't you'll be punished just like I got done explaining to you. Fine they all mumbled. They started to leave. Wait you 2 I said to Jasper and Emmett im not done with you yet. What? They asked. You two

need to stop giving him those death glares you are really scaring him he wont take up all my time ill make sure there's time for us to hang still and plus I still have to hunt with someone and I like hunting with

the two of you so well have time to spend together still. Fine we wont but if you don't make time for all of us we'll kill him Emmett said smiling. I wont push you all out of my life and no ones getting left behind ill

make time for all of you. So you wanna try and beat me in halo 3 again? Emmett asked me. Your on I said but no cheating this time!! Fine he said and we were off to play.


	13. Chapter 12: crime and punishment!

The next day at lunch

I was sitting with Bella and her brothers and sister. So Edward what are your intentions with my sister? Emmett asked. Intentions? Ya you think your going to sleep with her? Umm no. Emmett I said warningly.

What I just want to know what the hum…. I mean boy's thinking. No that isn't my intention I just want to be her friend. That's all? Jasper asked a friend or a girlfriend? I'm still getting to know her hell im still

getting to know everybody here at forks it's a little early to be thinking like that aint it? I don't know boys all ways have intentions even if they just met the person and besides it been a moth aint that long enough

Rosalie asked cutting Alice off. Well ya I suppose it has been a month but I like to take things slow. So Edward have you ever had sex before? Emmett asked causing Edward to choke on his pizza and I had to slap

him on his back. I gave the your dead look to Emmett and he knew he was receiving his punishment. Sorry he said that was a little out of line. Ya but it sure was funny seeing his face go blue Alice said. I gave her

the look to. Nooooo!!! She said. Oh yes I said. She started sulking. By the end of lunch Rosalie and jasper had managed to be nice they wouldn't be punished and they continued to rub it in the others faces. I didn't

care that wasn't my problem. When we got home I gathered them all in the living room. Sat them on the couch and calmly talked to them all. Thank you jasper and Rosalie for being good though I thought if

anyone failed it had been you two but you proved me wrong so you two may go do as you please while I deliver their punishments. Ok they said and ran out before I can think of a reason to give them their

punishments anyway. You two have disappointed me. You asking him that question was out of line and you laughing and encouraging him. What am I going to do with you 2? No games for a month? Emmett

asked. And no shopping Alice said. Ya but I have motives. You can shop but only at mijers and Wal-Mart. And you, you can take your pick you can either give up the games or go with me and carry my bags when

I go shopping. Which one will it be? For how long he asked? A month. Ill take the bag boy. Ok I said bag boy it is. Why dose he get options Alice whined??? Because shopping is the only thing you love and I can

teach you a lesson with and if you 2 can behave your self around Edward and not make fun and laugh at him maybe ill let you off early maybe!! she ran off and was stomping arround throwing a fit like a 2 year

old!! grow up i yelled up to her. shut up!! she yelled. we both snickered!! Now Emmett go get the car were going shopping. He sighed and

went to get his jeep out of the garage. I went and told mom to keep her eyes on Alice and that she was only aloud to leave the house with her or me. And I was off to go shopping and torture Emmett with my

shopping ohhhh am I good or what??


	14. Chapter 13 emmets thinking

Emmett's pov

I should have gone with the games. This was horrible but she was enjoying my unhappiness man I thought she loved me I am her brother. I do love you so there for I must teach you a lesson you're not enjoying this? Bella asked. Not one bit I said. Good that's exactly what im looking for. Im sorry doesn't that make it better I was just poking fun! Ya I know but it almost caused him to choke to death. Ya I sighed I know. She went into the next store id have to bye this guy something to make up for what I did I was ginually starting to feel bad for embarrassing him and almost killing him. Maybe I can buy my way out of this punishment ya maybe I can buy her that new car she wants and shell let me off the hook so car shopping tomorrow and a day of pain to day. He went into the store and watched her pick up bras and panties ewwwww he thought but hey those ones would look great on rose. That's what I was just thinking Bella said. Eww. Come on Emmett not that way pervert her birthdays this weekend remember. Oh ya. I was thinking about getting theses for her. That be cool he said. I know I already got the big ticket but I thought id get a few little things. Oh ya? What you get her? You'll see. I hate secrets I said!! Ya well I made it so there's a clue for ya! I groaned. We left the mall an hour later I had snuck into one of the games store and bought Edward a Xbox 360 I figured that plus like 50 games would cover the damage I did. I had it mixed in among the thousands of bags Bella had and she still amazed me she had over fifty bags but she had only spent about 5grand which when you looked at the oh 100 grand Alice spent daily isn't so bad she so deserved that new car for saving dad all that money by grounding Alice for a month now just got to figure out when to go tomorrow so she wont find out till tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 14 the gifts

Emmett pov

I snuck the game system out of the house and left for school in my jeep. I don't think Bella has a firkin clue so much for reading peoples minds!!

Bella's pov

Emmett thinks I don't have a clue about him buying that damn xbox360 for Edward but I do I know and hear everything even if its not said out loud!! And he thinks I didn't listen to his thoughts ha was a joke. Though it is very sweat of him to buy a gift to apologize and maybe after he went to buy me that car after school with jasper id let him off his punishment. Or I could be a mean sister and let him buy me the car act like im going to let him off then tell him it didn't get him off the hook but then he might be mad and do something to the car ok so if he gets the right car ill let him off if he gets the wrong car I don't. off to school!

Alice pov

So only being aloud to shop at Wal-Mart and mijers sucks but hey I found a cute watch I bought for Edward to apologies hoping shed at least knock off a week or so. I did feel bad I shouldn't laugh at Emmett's jokes that dose encourage him. He's like a big child but he's our teddy bear and we all love him. Face it, it be quite boring with out Emmett. So I got into the car with him when he had snuck out. Hey what the heck he said. Oh sorry he said when he saw it was only me. You bought him a gift to Hugh? I asked. Ya I bought him an xbox360 you? Watch. Nice he said what afraid he cant tell time? I rolled my eyes and he took off to school.

That after noon at lunch

Edwards's pov

So I was eating with all the Cullen's again today we were talking about the best times we have had in life when Alice spoke up I have something for you Edward. For me? I asked confused. Ya she said to apologies for yesterday she said handing me a box with a bow on it Bella look curious. I opened the box it was a watch a nice one to. Thanks Alice its great!! Your welcome she said. I also got you a gift Emmett said looking at Bella-surprised face. He pulled out a way bigger box from under the table. What's in there you kill somebody or something. They all looked worried. Calm down guys I was just joking I said. Oh of cores silly us Alice said. I snickered at their bewildered faces and opened up the boxes and pulled out the xbox360 they all well except for Emmett seamed to relax when they saw that it was not a dead body weird. Thanks Emmett this is great I always wanted one of these but when you have no money well you know. No problem dude we should hang at your house and play some time he said. Ya totally I said.

Biology

Bella's pov.

Im sorry if they embarrassed you with all those gifts. Oh its all right I mean I hate to think of people wasting their money on me but I really appreciate it. Ya I understand but im the complete opposite I love getting gifts. Really? Ya. So did you punish them or something? Emmett and Alice? Ya. Yep no shopping for a month for Alice and Emmett has to go shopping with me and carry my bags for a month. Hahaha that sounds like fun. Sure im sure he's planning on bribing me out of this punishment. Will you let him? He asked. Maybe if he get's the right thing. Hey he said grabbing her hand and letting go feeling the coldness of my hand. Wow your hand is freezing. Oh its kind of cold in here that's all. Were you going to ask me something? I asked. Ya I was going to see if you wanted to go see that vampire movie with me this weekend there playing Dracula at the theater and was wondering if you wanted to go with me? Oh um ya sure. She wasn't sure why the sudden interest in vampires maybe someone had gotten it in his head that their real but who? When she first talked to him he had said that he didn't believe in things like that and yet he was in constant danger with her and he didn't know it but maybe he suspected and what would happen if he found out she wasn't sure but she knew this she would do everything possible to keep him safe. So the movies Friday night? He asked. ya sure. You could invite your brothers and sisters to come along with us. Ya ok. That was better she didn't quiet trust her self with him alone yet he still smelled good. But I was pretty sure I loved this human boy but what could ever come of this nothing probably unless I wanted to make him one of us witch a part of me did but another part thought it was quiet selfish of me to think that way. I guess time can only tell.


	16. Chapter 15 the bribing

**pleases review and let me know what you think. im also up for suggestions.**

**once more i dont own anything of twilight.**

**After school**

**Emmetts pov also with jasper.**

Jazz and me were at the car dealer ships looking at mustangs and porches. This one awesome jazz said. Ya and its black her favorite color on a car she says its bad ass. Totally jazz said. So you think shed like this

better than that porch? I asked. Totally. You think shell UN punish me? Maybe. Works for me. I turned to the car dealer rap it up I said I want it. Your sister punished you the guy asked? Ya for being mean to her

boy friend. Man tuff break. Yep but I plan to bribe my way out of it. Well this baby outta do the trick. Im hoping so. 20 minutes latter I was rolling out of the car dealer ship and towards our house.

**Bella's pov**

He did it and it was absolutely beautiful to. It was black just like I wanted and he didn't look so good behind the wheel of it either yet he'll never look as good as I will behind the wheel of that mustang. I skipped

my way out side followed by my mom and sisters. Oh my god Alice said that's a mustang!! Emmett got out of the car and came over and put the keys in my hand. I am really sorry for not behaving in front of

Edward yesterday I don't know why I act like that sometimes you'd think after all these years of living id grow up but I don't know its just fun to be goofy I guess. Well its alright I said all is forgiven I said. So am

I off the hook? You jack ass Alice yelled your bribing your way out of this she yelled what about me your going to get out of this and im going to be stuck shopping at Wal-Mart for a whole damn month this is not

fare!!!! Hay sorry you weren't smart enough to come up with it first. Gerrrrr!!!! She lunged for hi throat but I grabbed her in mid air. Hold on a second I said. Emmett thank you for the car and yes you're off the

hook but after one more shopping spree I want to go shopping for new outfits for the new car. Fare enough he said. And Alice you are off the hook to because you have learned your lesson and you bought

Edward something useful! What? Alice asked. Your free shop away if you want you can come with me and Emmett you'll have to share a lap but it's a trip to the mall. Really im UN punished? Yep!!! She let out a

scream and threw her arms around me picking me up and spinning me around. No one noticed Edward spying on them or smelled him to busy with all the happiness Alice was sending out we got into my new

car and I started her up we road off towards the mall.

**Edward's pov**

I think I was starting to believe they were vampires. Did that changed my feelings for Bella? I was surprised to find the answer was no. I was pretty sure I was in love with her and it was unconditionally. So she

was a vampire and vampires drink blood that did scare me a little bit. What do I do now? Maybe id wait before I ask her ya just wait a few days then talk to her about it besides I wasn't a hundred percent sure I

just needed a little more proof.


	17. Chapter 16: inside Emmett's head

**FIRST OF ALL I DONTO OWEN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT.**

**SECOND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I WANT MORE REVIEWS PLEASE AND LIKE IVE SAID BEFOR IM UP FOR ****SUGGESTIONS****. **

**T****HIRDLY**** THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DO REVIEW AND READ MY STORIE!!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYE THIS CHAPTER. NOW THAT HES FIGURED IT OUT THERE IS GOING TO BE MORE ACTION. **

**Bella's pov**

Emmett had been a good sport with the shopping trip he didn't even complain about having Alice sit on his lap there and back. He carried our bags like a gentleman and for one was on his best behavior. He has to

be up to something I thought to my self. I mean he's usually pulling some kind of prank on Alice or me but not once has he tried anything and all he's thinking about is life what we'll do for the rest of it. Will we

change directions? Will we stop living all together? And how sad he'd be if we did. Then he thought about me particularly. His questions pointing in the direction of will this human push her away from us? Will she

leave if something go's wrong? Will she love him more than us? I couldn't ever imagine leaving my family they meant the world to me but I didn't know what id do if something went wrong. But I know Edward

would never push me away from my family and id always love them as much as I loved Edward and yes I loved Edward but I loved my brothers, sisters and parents to. I walked over to Emmett and took his hand in

mine. I will always love you I said. You're my brother and one of my bestfriends you drive me nuts but that's what I love about you the most. He smiled so you wont ever leave us. Ill try not to and even if I did id

always comeback we always come back to the ones we love. Ok he said. Can we leave now he asked? I guess now that he wasn't worried I would leave them he was done with the gentleman thing and was

ready to go home. I don't know you know Alice she has a day of shopping to catch up on. We both sighed. Alice I said going over to here. Emmett's hungry we need to go now so he can quench his thirst I said

lying. But im not ready to go she said. You don't want him to kill some poor human being do you? I don't see him killing anyone. Please Alice I promise ill bring you back tomorrow after school. Fine she said and

she paid for her things. You owe me I said to him as we walked out to the car. What? I bought you a car I say were even. All I was going to ask for was for you to go hunting with me that's it. Oh well then that's

fine I guess he said. And we left for home.

**Edward's pov**

When I got home I laid on my bed trying to digest the thought of Bella being a vampire which probably made her brothers and sisters vampires to and what about her parents? I suppose they were to. So I had

been eating lunch with 5 vampires that's a scary thought I wasn't going to b able to wait a couple days was I? No I didn't think I could tomorrow I would pull Bella aside and ask her all these questions I had.

Tomorrow I would get my answers.


	18. Chapter 17 questions for bella

**please review and let me know what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ALSO i do not own anything of twilight!!**

**so please review and thanks to those who read my storie!!**

**Edward's pov**

I had prayed to god this morning to give me the courage to ask my questions. So I made my self-get out of bed take a shower and dress. I went down stairs were Charlie was sitting eating toast that was practically

burnt to a crisp. I wonder how he can stand to even eat it. I pulled out a bowl and pored me some honey bunches of oats and sat down to eat them. I was stalling taking my time chewing and swallowing not

wanting to go to school but also wanting to get it over with. I wonder what she'll say. When I had finally finished my cereal I had 10 minutes to get to school. Well here gos nothing.

**Bella's pov**

I watched Edward get out of his truck and I knew right away he knew. But I was surprised to see that he was walking over to me he looked nervous but not scared this was interesting. We need to talk he said.

We do I said right back he took my hand and only flinched lightly at the coldness of it. He led me to the woods and we stepped inside the trees engulfing us. So I said what is it you have to say? You're not

human. Go on. You're a vampire what Jacobs's people call the cold ones. Dose it scare you? I asked. No not scar maybe makes me nervous but im not scared. Really? I asked. Really im not I just have questions.

I suppose I could answer them as best as I can. Ok. How old are you? He asked. 17. How long have you been 17? A really long time. How doses one become a vampire? It happens when a vampire bites one the

venom turns you. A vampire must inject the venom into ones blood stream but they must be careful not to drink to much blood and kill the person if one dose it right that person will be changed it takes a few

days for the process to be complete but with in a few days you have a newborn which is what we call new vampires. Have you ever changed anyone? No my father dose all the changing in the family cause he is

the strongest and human blood doesn't even temped him at all. So do you drink human blood? No we drink blood of wild animals we hunt in the woods that's why our eyes are golden but not all vampires drink

animal blood there are many out there that do drink human blood their eyes are crimson red. Don't ever go into the woods ever. Am I in danger with you? There is all ways a chance I could lose self control and

accidentally kill you but I don't think im going to lose control but you are different to me than all other humans your blood is more tempting to me than any other humans blood. Is that bad? Only if I cant control

my self. So what happens now? It's all up to you if you wish ill walk away right now and never bother you again. What if I want you to stay with me? Then I will not leave you. I want you to stay Bella and I want

to be more than friends. You'll never be completely safe with me but ill do what ever it takes to protect you. Your not dealing with just one vampire but 7 your probably better off just staying away from us that

would be the smart thing. Id rather be dead then have to be apart from you. I promise ill do what ever it takes to make this work I believe I have fallen in love with you and once you have my love its yours

forever. I just have one more question. Ya? Is Emmett going to try and kill me? No he's just worried that you'll take up all my time and I wont have any for him witch is ridiculous since we never have to sleep so

we can always hang out. Well I promise I wont steal all your time. Im sure he'll appreciate that. We walked back to the school and went to our classes promising to give him all the details on everyone latter.


	19. Chapter 18: halo3

**Edward's pov**

So everything was going great and I felt happy for the first time this morning when I was dreading confronting Bella but that all changed when Emmett came up and slugged one of his huge cold arms around my

neck and said what most guys dread. We need to have a little chat Eddie. I groaned but motioned for him to go on. If you do anything to hurt my sister emotionally im talking cause obviously you cant hurt her

physically but any ways you hurt her and ill rip you apart limb by limb got it. I nodded feeling sick all of a sudden. Good so what to hang tonight I could come over and kick your ass on halo3 and all that unless your

scared of me or something he said with a huge grin like he would enjoy the thought of me being scared of him. No you don't scare me. Liar I screamed inside of my head. Cool ill be over at 5. Ok. See ya at lunch

Eddie. I didn't like being called Eddie but I sure wasn't going to stop him I guess I could get use to it I mean what's so bad about the name Eddie? Nothing really it just sounds like a kiddy name. I was happy so far

so good I had a girlfriend who was a vampire and a friend who was not only a vampire but her brother to and as long as I didn't hurt Bella id go on living.

**Later on in Edward's pov still**

Emmett had just gotten here it was 5:01 and we were making our way into the living room to play halo3 when the phone rang. Hello I said. Hey Edward it's Jacob. Jacob black. Oh hey Jake what's up? Just wanted

to see how you were doing we haven't hung out in a while he said. I know im doing all right you? I've been good. So im having a little powwow tomorrow night want to come? Sure I said let me call you later I

have some company right now. Ohhh is it a girlfriend? Ya whatever ill talk to you later bye Jake. Bye Eddie. I hung up the phone. Dude im so not your girlfriend Emmett said as I came into the room. How did you

hear me? It's a vamp thing we have super hearing. Oh. I know your not my girlfriend I just had to get rid of him some how. I can take care of that for you he said with and devilish grin. Um no thanks I like Jake

but he can be annoying sometimes still he's my friend and id prefer it if you didn't turn him into a meal. Whatever your choice he said as if id lost out on a million dollar prize. So you're ready for me to kick your

butt? He asked. Dream on I said. An hour latter Emmett had killed me about 5 million times and I was getting angry he was so good at this game it wasn't far he probably had years to practice the damn thing he

probably had every hiding place mapped out in his memory!! So you give up he asked. Ya I give up. better luck next time eddie he said. ya id have to play this game 24/7 to beat emmett and then id still probably

lose!


	20. Chapter 19: after school for bella

**Bella's pov**

Emmett had gone over to Edward's house so i had to find something to do. i would suggest shopping but i really didn't want to shop. no what i wanted was to be with edward but Emmett had threaten to tell him all

those embarrassing secrets I had if I showed up and there was no way I wanted Edward to know about my hello kitty addiction after I had spent an hour hello kitty proofing the house putting it all in the cabin in

the woods that no one uses anymore. I would find a place for it later if anyone should want to use the cabin. I was coaching my parents on what and what not to say when i brought edward over tomorrow to meet

them. they were excited that i had finally found someone I wanted to be with but I know they would be more comfortable if it was one of our own kind. loves weird and sometimes its found in the weirdest ways.

Mom was planing on making Edward dinner. I had made Jasper promise not to use his powers and promised punishment if he did. Emmett new the rules and he assured me he wasn't going to do anything that

would make him get punished again he didn't much like it the first time even though he only had to suffer 2 shopping trips 2 is just to many for him. Maybe i will go shopping i wonder if i can get out without

Alice finding out. i went out to my car and got in. So which mall we going to i jumped hitting my head on the cars ceiling lucky i was a vampier or that would have hurt. I should have known Alice would have a

vision of this stupid of me to think I could get away with out her. i was thinking the one in california if we leave now we can be there in an hour. you know we cant go to california its to sunny. i know a girl can

dream though right? ya so were we really going. the city i said. oh ya thats my favorite mall she said. the city mall was big and had a lot of nice stores we hit the clothing store that was called rainbow first i

wanted something nice for dinner tomorrow night even though i wouldn't be eating with edward still i wanted to at least look nice for him. then we hit the sports store we needed a new bat thanks to Rosalie who

got mad the last time we played and used it to beat up Jasper after he struck her out it was quite funny me and alice were on the floor rolling with laughter the whole time Rosalie's trying to beat Jaspers head in

and hes screaming for help finally our parents came to his rescue having the strength to control their laughter enough to pry the bat from rosalie to bad for the bat though it was severely bent past recognition.

we went in and i found a solid mettle bat and hoped this one would at least last through the game. maybe we should get a few Alice said. maybe your right and we picked up 5 more. we paid and we went out to

the car. we took our purchases into the house and Jasper came over to inspect the bat's. not metal ones he cried why? why do you torture me so? chill jasper I said rosalie knows if she attacks you again she

wont be playing again for a while. plus im pitching this time so it will be me she attacks if she decides to go against carlisle and Esme. well in that case good luck. i don't need luck im much faster than rosalie but i

have a feeling she wont strike out this time. what ever he said. so alice he said get anything nice you want to show me he said peeping into her bag. not right now jasper im going out to hunt with Bella right

now we just wanted to deposit our shopping bags in our rooms. he looked disappointed. aww dont look so sad bro. we'll be back in an hour or so and with that they ran up stairs and put their bags in their rooms

and left.


	21. Chapter 20 meet the parents

**Edward's pov**

So we were on our way to Bella's house to meet her parents I was nervous. Don't sweat it Eddie Emmett had said earlier they're very nice there isn't anything to be afraid of just relax. You just have to worry about

jasper really he's new to this so just don't cut your self or anything. Thanks Emmett I had said I feel much better now. Though since I had been eating lunch with them everyday for a while now I didn't think

jasper was a big threat we had even hung out a few times. So they like know everything right that were a couple and all that? I asked. Ya of course eddi…. I mean Edward damn that Emmett. Its all right if you call

me Eddie I don't really mind anymore. I like Edward much better. Don't worry love you have nothing to worry about they love who ever I do they want me to be happy and you make me happy. We pulled up to

her house just then and the door opened and Emmett came running out. Guess what guess what guess what he said like a 10-year-old kid who just got the biggest scoop of the ice cream. I all ready knew but said

what any ways. Storms acomeing baseball tonight. Yay! Bella said. I smiled it was nice to see her so happy. You should come watch us Eddie it's a thrill Emmett said to me. Only if it's ok with Bella I said. Of course

she said you'll see how its really done. I smiled sounds like fun I said. We went into the house and were greeted by a man and a woman I assumed to be Carlisle and Esme. You must be our Bella's Edward Esme

said its so nice to meet you she said smiling giving me a hug I returned it. Edward Carlisle said shakeing my hand. The coldness didn't bother me anymore I guess I had become immune to it or something. We

went into the kitchen and sat at the table the other cullen kids were all ready there. I ate while they talked asking me questions and later before baseball Bella took me into the woods to tell me a little bit on

everyone's past's.

**please review and let me know what you think. thanks!! **


	22. Chapter 21: the down low

**Edwards's pov**

We were in a clearing this is were we play baseball Bella said. Cool I said. Who do you want to know about first? You I said were did Carlisle find you? He was a doctor at the hospital me and my mother were brought into we both were dieing of some kind of Spanish disease he saved my life I guess in a way id be dead and gone if he hadn't of turned me into a vampire. I guess I need to thank him I said if he hadn't I wouldn't have met you I said and fallen in love. I guess she lost control of her emotions since she kissed me just then and then stopped all of a sudden leaving me kind of disappointed. Sorry she said but its to dangerous for us to lose or control on our emotions she said. I was kind of embarrassed and I was blushing to make things worse. Its my bad love don't be embarrassed she said giving my hand a little squeeze anyways back to the story. He rescued me and then Esme came next Esme was having a bad time in her life she had lost someone close to her and jumped off a cliff with the intent of dieing but some how she survived though they took her straight to the morg were Carlisle found her took her home and made her into one of us they became partners. Rosalie came next Carlisle intended for her to me my sister at first there was trouble at the beginning sibling rivalry jealousy all that but after time we became interpretable. What's her story? I asked. its sad really sad. She was engaged to be married she was walking home from her best friends house one night and ran into her fiancé he was with a couple friends and they were drunk they beat her so bad that Carlisle was almost to late to save her. Man that's harsh. Ya she can tell you the rest when she's ready. Emmett I asked? Rosalie found him in the woods he was being mauled by a bear now he's our big teddy bear she found him and brought him back to Carlisle asking him to turn him. Im not going to lie I was jealous at first but I got over it and he turned into one of my best friends I don't think I could live with out one of my family members I love them all. Alice and jasper were all ready turned when they found each other and came in search of us. I had been in Alaska visiting other vampires that live like we do and I came home and they had taken over my room that was fine with me it gave me a better room with a nicer scenery. Jasper was turned by a lady who wanted to start an army things didn't go right he had a lot of suffering and pain to go through I have seen it in his head a lot of times maybe that's what made us so close and Alice well she don't remember much she doesn't know who changed her when she woke up she was alone and scared. They can give you better details and they will in time. Just then we heard thunder. Game time she said getting up and pulling me to my feet and they're the rest were all coming to gather in the clearing.


	23. question for you guys!

**What do you think should I switch up James and Victoria to make Victoria want Edward as bad as James wanted Bella in the original story or keep them the same?**

**In example **

**Have Victoria almost kill Edward and Bella comes to his rescue **

**Or **

**James almost kill Edward and Bella comes to his rescue?**


	24. Chapter 22 baseball and strangers

**Edward's pov**

Edward Esme said your job is simple you're the refery its you job to tell if the persons out or not penalties and all that think you can handle that? Yes ma'am I said giving her my best smile which she returned.

Rosalie was first up to bat oh boy I thought. Bella wind up and pitched the ball It went far out of sight Emmett ran after it and tagging Rosalie just befor she hit home plate. They all looked at me in a well? Kind of

way. Out I said. Oh boy Rosalie looked pissed she started towards me. I had the urgency to run but I knew I couldn't out run her thankfully jasper came to my rescue. Come on Rosalie don't be a baby about this

Emmett totally got you before you tuched home plate. She huffed and went to sit on the bench Bella was snickering. The game went on and Esme was up to bat she hit a home run which made Rosalie happy now

that they had a home run it was 1 to nothing Esme's team having one and Carlisles team having 0 so far. After jasper bat and was struck out it was time to switch sides Bella, Emmett, Alice and carlisel went to bat

and jasper, Esme and Rosalie took their places in the field. Bella was up first she made me proud by running a home run though jasper almost had her but had tripped which pissed Rosalie off so bad she tried

attacking him with a bat again. But Carlisle saved him by grabing Rosalie's arm and reminding her she would be sitting out next time if she didn't cool it she took her spot on the field and Carlisle steped up to back

he struck out. Next up was Emmett and he hit a home run. Now it was up to Alice if she hit a home run her team would win their rules were first team to 3 wins so it all rested on Alice's shoulders. She hit the ball

took off running and made it home just befor Rosalie got her there was shouts of joy from her team and they gathered around her pulling her into a hug then her face went even paler if that was even possible.

Shit I heard Bella say and she looked over at me worriedly. How much time Alice Emmett asked? not enough to get Edward out of here. Shit Bella said. Whats going on I asked going over to them. There are 3

vampiers we don't know heading this way they heard our game and want to join. So what is the problem? They drink human blood this aint good Edward I have put you in big danger she said as three figures

became clear in the fog. They came over. We heard your game and want to know if we may join you?

review and let me know soon about the victoria and james thing i asked before this chapter!! thanks 


	25. Chapter 23:winners get to eat the human

**Edward's pov**

Bella was in-front of me trying to block me from those other vampires sight. i wasn't scared it was 7 against 3 right and i figured Emmett could take

them all on himself if he had to so that had to be good for me right? I'm sorry carlisle said we were just getting ready to go home we have obligations to

take home. oh come on the read headed girl vampire said just one quick game winners get to eat the human. they all circled around me making a

protective circle OK i was starting to get worried Emmett to my left jasper on my right Alice in my back Rosalie next to Emmett and Bella in-front of me

she hissed at the red head. I'm sorry but we dont hunt humans you will have to leave here at once if you wish to hunt humans we don't hunt in forks

or la-push their of limits to all vampires. of course one of the males said and the other one i took to be the females mate asked why not. because we

have rules and they arnt to be broken either follow them or leave. fine as you wish the girl said and they turned to leave. when they were out of sight

Bella turned to me. i have put you in danger.

**Bellas pov**

i have put you in danger Edward but i swear i will protect you at all cost. she wants him she said turning to her family and she wont stop till she either

gets what she wants or is killed. she starts hunt immediately. Alice jasper take Edward to our place i have to do something real fast ill be there in 5

minutes.

**Edward's pov**

Alice came over and picked me up and ran we reached the house in no time minute latter every one but Bella was back and then finally she was there

along with the one male i learned his name it was Laurent**. **he started to talk she has a very good tracking since and she finds what she is looking for

part of the reason i joined her and the other one James was because of her talent. what's her name Bella asked? Victoria he said. figures i thought she

looked like a Victoria. thanks for the information. like i said i don't wish to break the rules her he said i may like to comeback and visit someday and

want to be welcomed. sure carlisle we appreciate the warning. be careful little one he said to Bella she's dangerous. not as dangerous as i can be she

said but thanks all the same for the warning. sure he said and left. what now i asked? youll have to leave forks until she is stopped. stopped? we have

to kill her she said. oh i said right.


	26. Chapter 24: score one for the human

**Edward's pov**

wait leave forks? i asked. yes we go now. but my dad. you can explain later. she said. no you don't understand he's the sheriff. and no offense love but if

you take me out of town wont she have a better chance of finding me she'll know I'm with you here's what i think i think i go home tell charlie I'm out of

there pack up and leave and jasper and Alice take me somewhere safe. she stood there shocked. come on bells its not like i want to leave yo..... no she

said its not that i know you don't its just that, that is a really good plan. score one for the human jasper said. Bella looked at him. i mean Edward jasper

said. OK lets go ill help you pack and then jasper and Alice take off while Emmett and the rest of us make false trails, Emmett switch close with Edward

he nodded and started to undress she rolled her eyes and turned away as Edward followed suit putting Emmett jeans witch were way to big and his

shirt that made it look like a dress on and Bella dragged him out to the car they were at his house. he started fuming. the girls here are so damn nuts

they like you then they hate you but they like you god then they kiss another boy and their suppose to be with you cheating morons he yelled

storming into his house. son what's going on? what is going on is I'm out of here I'm going back to Phoenix so don't try and stop me alright he went up

the stairs into his room slamming the door he locked it and Bella was there throwing close on the bed next to a bag he stuffed them in. he went out to

the hall. now son please don't do this i swear ill try and do more with you come on Eddie please give me one more chance. I'm sorry dad i said pulling

my stuff off the shelf in the bathroom. its not that i don't like living with you its this place this house and the damn women of forks he said. I'm out of

here ill call you when i get to Phoenix he had his bag on his shoulder he ran out to the truck and Emmett gunned it Bella grabbed his hand it'll be OK

Edward he will forgive you don't worry. i know its just that i hate hurting him i know she said. they reached the spot were Alice and jasper were waiting

bell kissed him as long as she would allow her self then pulled back to soon like all ways for me. i promise ill have you back in a few days and ill protect

you ill make you safe again. she kissed his for head and Alice grabbed his hand and walked him to the car. i love you he yelled back to Bella. i love you

to Edward. Alice put him in the back and got in and they were off to Phoenix.


	27. 25:1 love,1 annoying,1 trying to kill

**Victoria's pov. **

She ran through the forest searching. She had picked up his sent. She was starting to think she had been fooled. For a boy who smelt so good the sent

wasn't that strong and then she picked up an other trail he couldn't have gone into 2 different directions. The one trail that she knew led to the road was

stronger she had been fooled and wouldn't be able to catch up now she was going to have to figure something else out.

**Edward's pov**

I fell asleep and the clock said 3:30 am when we came to a stop at a motel in Phoenix the motel was across from the airport. Alice went in and got us a

room we went up and I went back to sleep the bed was lumpy and hard. Very uncomfortable. I wish I was back in my room in forks the weather might

suck but at least my bed was comfortable plus I missed Bella and shit Jake's powwow I missed that to. I hope they get her soon.

7:34 am

At 7:34 am I wake up I can no longer sleep I went into the living room were Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch talking they stopped and to say

good morning. I hate mornings I said. Alice chuckled. Any news I asked? They lost her trail their not sure were she went so there coming here tonight

to be with us and we can regroup and figure out were she went they think she left Washington all together and their afraid she maybe on her way

here. So Bella's coming here? I asked this raising my spirit's a little. Ya but so is Emmett and everyone else. I groaned not for everyone else just

Emmett in particular. Great I said I have to deal with the most annoying vampire while another is trying to find me and kill me. Can my life get any

worse? Ya Jasper said she could find you and kill you. True enough I said and sat down on the couch to watch the stupid news. Who cares about how

bad McDonalds is for you just don't eat it why bitch about it on the news?


	28. hahaha

**is anyone reading my story? just wondering before i continue on! please review and let me know probably wont put another chapter up until i get at least 1 review letting me know someones still reading it! thanks have a great day review before toady's over and i can have the next one up today.**


	29. Ch26: back in your arms!

i know i said i wasnt going to but i decided im gonna go on anyways cause im having fun!! so please review!!!!

**Bella's pov**

This plane couldn't be any slower we should have driven but no Carlisle said the plane ride would give us time to relax a bit and think before seeing

Edward. I wanted off this damn plane I was anxious to see Edward and make sure he was ok. He's ok bells Emmett said taking my hand and giving me a

reassuring smile and my hand a quick squeeze. I know I said I just want to see for my self. I know just relax though your scaring the stewardess. I

smiled the best I could and started to relax. And before I knew it we were there.

**Edwards pov**

We were at the airport waiting for Bella and the rest to join us. Here they come Alice said and I saw Bella. I smiled and we moved forward to greet

them. Bella I said and threw my arms around her in a hug she hugged me a little to hard. Sorry she said moving back its ok I said taking her hand. So

how's it going vamplover Emmett asked laughing at his own joke. Ok how a bout you big monkey how are you? How can you compare me to a monkey

I thought we were bro's man and any way aint I little to big to be a monkey? He asked. Sure were brothers and ya maybe monkeys a little to small I

guess you're a gorilla. What ever he said shoving me but he was smiling. So were to now I asked back to the motel? For now Bella said we left through

the doors and piled into the car we had to pile on top of each other Carlisle drove me and the rest were in the back I was on Bella's lap and so on you

get the idea. It wasn't a long ride we were across the street in no time and in our room. We regrouped and we were discussing what we were going to

do about Victoria. What if we trick her I said. What do you mean Edward Esme asked giving me her best smile. I mean I go back to the filed were we

first met her and I stay there till she comes then when she comes so do you. Alice will see I mean I think it's the best idea we got unless you got a

better one I said. Ya Bella said I do I go find her now and kill her. If you were going to find her you would have by now. He's right Alice said and I see

his plan working. I don't like it Bella said. Bells we wont let her kill him Emmett said. I still don't like it but if Alice says it will work hen we go with her ill

never bet against Alice she's never wrong. We leave immediately it wont be a comfortable drive home but wont take to long.


	30. Chapter 27 back at home

**i dont own twilight or any of the characters bla bla bla... please review i really appreciate it . **

Bella's pov

I'm a vampire im not easy to kill and im having a mental break down about the fact that my Edward could get hurt if we don't get there in time and would you just look at him he's all peaceful and jasper has

nothing to do with it he's not scared at all. What the hells wrong with him you'd think he would at least be nervous I mean it's only his life at stake here. We had gotten home at 8:30 pm and decided it would be

best to wait till tomorrow morning to attract the bitch. So Eddie Emmett said what's going on in the pea of a brain of yours you scared? No why would I be scared I have faith in all of you that you wont let her kill

me so why should I be scared? You're not even a little nervous I asked? Maybe a little but im sure everything will work out. This is ridicules Carlisle said coming into the room. What is esme asked? I can't find my

damn shoes the comfortable ones if im going to have to kick ass I at least want to be comfortable he said. They all sighed. I mean come on who'd want to take my shoes they have flowered decorations on them for

Christ sakes. Some one find those damn shoes so we don't have to listen to him whine any longer Emmett yelled. Um Carlisle Alice said. What?!!! They're on your feet already. He looked down oh ya sorry about

that he left and went into the kitchen. I swear he would lose his own ass if it wasn't attached to him Emmett said. I heard that Carlisle yelled from the kitchen and that isn't true!

Edward fell asleep an hour later and we all settled in for the night none of us slept of course but we stayed quiet so we wouldn't disturb Edward. I was dreading the suns return tomorrow morning but at the same

time I was ready to end this. I left Edward in my room on the bed I never had use for before now and went down stairs to were the rest of my family was. So what's the plan tomorrow Emmett asked I get to kill

the vamp right? Im not sure who will kill the chick I said but I know im ready to rip her head off so its every vamp for them self who ever kills her kills her. I don't play fare Emmett said telling us something we

all ready knew about him. Emmett cheated all the time he had cheat codes for video games and that's why he was good at halo and unless you had these cheat codes to you were screwed and Emmett being the

jerk he is went through the internet and blocked all the websites with said codes and made a password not even I could figure out he was good at hiding it from my mind reading ability. I swear for someone so

big and silly he is pretty good at keeping a secret except about the whole thing with that human guy jasper made me make out with he did tell that one to everyone but so far he hasn't mentioned my hello kitty

obsession to Edward that has to show you something right and as for tomorrow I guess I could give Emmett a head start but I wasn't going to give him that much of a head start.


	31. Chapter 28 look who showed up

dont own twilight

please review and if you have written anything let me know so i can check it out!!

**Edward's pov**

Oh boy she has that face again Emmett must be thinking again. It was 7 am and I had been up for a half an hour now. At 9 I would go to the clearing were they had played baseball the other night and then I

would wait there for that Victoria chick to show. I had faith in Bella and her family and I was praying that they pulled through. What's he up to now I asked her? He thinks we should practice our killing skills on

each other. No way I don't wan you guys killing each other before you take care of this Victoria. No we wont kill each other well just practice moves. Well in that case I think it's a good idea. She looked at me like I

was crazy. What? Emmett cant have a good idea once in a while? She sighed your right it is a good idea all right Emmy you win lets go practice we only have a couple hours before show time. I followed them out

side to watch and soon found my self dizzy trying to see who caught who they were all moving so fast Emmett was against Bella she could read his mind there for she had the upper hand and end up beating him.

They practice for an hour yet it seamed jasper and Bella had the upper hand here clearly yet Emmett was by far the strongest. The last hour they spent chilling and talking amongst each other and 5 minutes to

Bella took him and dropped him at the 5 minute walking from the clearing she wont come if she smells us well have to go with instinct and on Alice's command. I know I had told her the night before I wasn't

scared but as I walked into the middle of the clearing and sitting down I was as scared as can be it seamed like forever before she came for me but in reality it was only a minute or so I didn't see her mate only her

but that didn't mean much he could be anywhere. You showed up here all alone? Not a very bright human are you? She asked. Mom all ways said stupid is as a stupid dose I said. So ya im probably a little stupid.

Well lets get this over with then she said and was at my side at once.


	32. Chapter 29 in and out

**Bella's pov**

My only worry was that we would screw up and not get to him in time we were running through the woods now almost there we just had to brake through the trees. And we were there in the clearing and there

she was circling around my Edward. I wanted to attack but Emmett was right we needed to circle her and swarm all at once. We spread out in a circle around the filed and just as she was about to drink we all

rushed her jasper grabbed Edward and pulled him out of harms way and the rest of us took her down Emmett was kicking ass ripping her limbs from her body as the rest held her still or gathering the body pieces

up and putting them in a pile once it was over we burned the remains. All that was left was going to were Edward was standing next to jasper I was afraid of what he thought afraid we scared him and not sure

that was so bad because maybe he would be safer if we weren't together. But he smiled as I walked up to him and he hugged me and said I was his hero but im not a hero im a monster. But I didn't want to hurt

his feelings by saying that so I just smiled and simply said who me? Yes he said and Emmett and the rest of your family. I smiled. So he said walking over to the rest of the family and up to Emmett how about a

rematch in halo 3?

**Edward's pov**

So how about a rematch in halo 3? I asked

You're on lets go he said grabbing my arm throwing me across his back. Um Emmett maybe Bella should carry me this feels a little gay. Hay he said were brothers now and besides it will only take us like a second

to get home it will be over before you even say hello hell… and we were home and I was seated in a chair Emmett handed me one of the remote controllers and gave me the prepare to die line and we played on

with everyone watching and I was winning I had found cheat codes on the internet but Emmett didn't know that when he agreed he was sure he had me wiped before we had even started. Everyone looked

happy and at peace I could only hope it would stay like this for ever but who knows what for ever had in store for us. What ever it is I hope it's as good as it is right now.

**The dance**

Bella was in the bathroom with Rosalie and Alice girls they weren't even alive technically and they still went to the bathroom probably to gossip with each other. I was standing with the guys when Jacob walked

in ill be right back I said and walked to meet Jake. Yo I said what's up? I feel really stupid for this but my dad said he pay me to come tell you this and I know its stupid but I need the money to fix up my car.

What is it Jake. He made me come to tell you to stay away from the Cullen's their dangerous and he's certain the vampires but my dads crazy I wouldn't have come but I said I would tell you in person im sorry

about my father. Its not a problem I said I appreciate your father caring about my safety but im all right they are not that bad their very nice and I don't think their vampires either. I know that he said I just had

to do it cause I said I would ill see you latter Eddie. Ok jake later. What was that about Emmett asked as I reached the. Nothing jakes father paied him to come tell me to stay away from you guys cause your

vampires and will hurt me. They laughed. I told him id be fine. Well here come the ladies. Bella came up and took his hand and they all went off dancing on the gym floor.


End file.
